How To Get Away With More Than Murder
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Working for Annalise can be very stressful and sometimes when all they have is each other, the boys must put their differences aside and...help each other out.


**How To Get Away With More Than Murder**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for How To Get Away With Murder. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**I really love this show and it really only comes as a bonus that the guys are really hot and there are multiple guy/guy sex scenes to keep you entertained.**

**So if you haven't seen the show, get on it, because you are missing out.**

**This story will contain spoilers for the first season at least.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

The Keating five were at Annalise's house working on a new case and it was quickly seeming like an impossible case to win.

But they'd helped win seemingly impossible cases before, so they worked all night and into the morning.

Connor was having a short break at around 1 AM and went into the kitchen to get a coffee.

Asher saw Connor leave and quietly got up to follow him into the kitchen.

Connor barely acknowledged Asher had even walked in as he stood by the sink and sipped his coffee.

Connor quickly noticed that Asher wasn't pouring himself a cup and was just standing there awkwardly.

'What?' Connor said in loud whisper.

'Nothing, no thing, nothing happening' Asher said back.

'Whatever you say' Connor scoffed.

Asher shuffled over closer to where Connor was standing.

'Dude, can you do me a solid and suck my cock?' Asher said suddenly.

Connor nearly choked on his coffee.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Connor replied.

'Come on, dude, all you guys love big cock, you don't care who's it is, I can't think in there anymore, I've had this hard on for like hours' Asher explained.

'Not my problem, and yeah we do care about whose cock we suck' Connor said, putting his mug down and starting to walk back into the main room.

Asher stepped in front of him.

'Dude, what are you do…oh my god' Connor started but stopped when Asher reached into his grey sweatpants and pulled out his massive hard cut cock.

Connor tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

'Yeah, it's nice isn't it?' Asher said cockily.

Connor didn't say anything but he couldn't deny it was a fucking nice cock, the only problem was it was attached to Asher.

'No one has to know, it'll take like five minutes, I get to blow my load and you get to suck my cock, it's a win win' Asher explained.

Connor didn't know if was because of the stress with this case, being more tired than he realised or his primal instinct to suck a hot cock but Connor slowly dropped to his knees in front of Asher.

'Yeah, that's it' Asher smiled with an adorable dopey grin.

Connor reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of the thick cock around the base and guided the head toward his mouth.

Connor paused for a moment and shook his head, not believing he was actually doing this.

But Connor took the head into his mouth and expertly deep throated the long shaft until his lips brushed the untamed tangle of pubic hair at the base of Asher's cock.

Asher grabbed the back of Connor's head and moaned quietly.

'Fuck, you must do this all time' Asher grinned, impressed since Connor was probably the first person to ever fully swallow his cock on the first try.

Connor didn't say anything because Asher wasn't entirely wrong, just usually Connor was the one pumping his cock into guy's holes.

With his fingers wrapped in Connor's hair, Asher started rolling his hips back and forth, making his cock slide in and out of Connor's throat.

Connor held the back of Asher's sweatpants and closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around the thick shaft in his mouth.

Asher soon started moaning softly, trying not to alert anyone in the other room.

It was already a huge risk doing it here as it was.

Asher wasn't lying when he said it would only take five minutes because he was already ready to blow.

It wasn't that Asher couldn't last longer when he wanted to, but right now he just wanted to blow a quick load so he could focus on the case.

Connor's expert mouth made Asher moan louder and louder as he starting bucking his hips.

Connor took his mouth off Asher's cock for a second, 'shut up, someone will hear you' Connor scolded.

'I can't help it, dude, you're better than any chick I've nailed' Asher replied.

Connor smirked, 'No surprise there' Connor said, mostly to himself.

Asher couldn't hold in his orgasm any longer.

Asher balled his fists and curled his toes and his right leg started to twitch as he erupted a torrent of cum down Connor's throat.

'Ahhhhh, FUck' Asher wanted to yell in pleasure but had to control himself.

Connor felt the first rope of cum hit the back of his throat and the second and third landed on his tongue as he started to swallow the warm creamy load he was being fed.

Connor slurped on Asher's cock until he had sucked up every drop of cum.

Asher pushed Connor off his deflating shaft when it became too sensitive in Connor's mouth.

'Not disrupting anything, am I?' Frank said from the kitchen doorway.

Asher spun around and Connor jumped to his feet.

Asher's cock was still hanging out of his sweatpants, deflating slowly and Connor had a drop of cum hanging from the corner of his mouth.

'We were just…' Asher started.

'We need you in here, Bonnie's found something' Frank interrupted.

Asher stuffed his deflated shaft back into his sweatpants and walked quickly past Frank into the main room, avoiding eye contact.

Connor went to do the same thing but Frank stopped him by placing his strong hand on Connor's chest.

Connor turned to look at Frank.

Frank reached out a finger and wiped the drop of Asher's cum from Connor's bottom lip and brought it to his own mouth and sucked it off seductively.

Connor stared in silence, his own manhood painfully hard in his tight business pants.

Without another word, Frank nodded in the direction of the main room, signalling Connor to get in there.

As Connor turned to leave, Frank slapped his ass before following him into the main room.

The three of them didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the night.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will likely eventually write at least another chapter or two for this story but that depends if anyone actually wants to read more or if it can just stay on the back-burner for a little while.**

**So please let me know if you would like to see more of this story.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
